nightcourtfandomcom-20200214-history
John Larroquette
| birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1974-present | spouse = Elizabeth Ann Cookson, 1975-present | children = 3 with Cookson | series = Night Court | character = Dan Fielding }}John Larroquette (born November 25, 1947 in New Orleans, Louisiana) is perhaps best recognized to TV viewers as Dan Fielding on Night Court, a role for which he won four Emmy Awards for during the show's run. Two other roles which he is recognized for is the part of Carl Sack, an attorney and partner with the Crane, Poole & Schmidt law firm on the ABC-TV series Boston Legal and his role as attorney and gumshoe detective Mike McBride in the Hallmark Channel McBride crime/murder mystery films. Career Early career John started his career in movies in an unusual fashion, as the narrator of the 1974 slash-horror flick The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He first appeared as a regular in a television series in 1976 in the NBC-TV series Black Sheep Squadron '' with Robert Conrad and Dirk Blocker as Lieutenant Bob Anderson, a pilot. He also made an impact in the 1981 Bill Murray/John Candy movie ''Stripes as Captain Stillman, the incompetent commanding officer of the boot camp. He also appeared on the TV series House as "Coma Guy" Gabriel "Gabe" Wozniak in the episode "Son of Coma Guy". Role as "Dan Fielding" (Night Court) During the early 1980's, John appeared in a series of guest starring roles until 1984, when he hit the big time as Assistant District Attorney Dan Fielding on the NBC-TV sitcom series Night Court. As the boorish, womanizing, sex-obsessed attorney Dan, the character was initially rather conservative but changed after the show's creator Reinhold Weege came to learn more about Larroquette's sense of humor. The role won him Emmy Awards in 1985, 1986, 1987, and 1988. In 1989, he asked not to be considered for an Emmy. After the end of that series, he confronted some of his own life as the star of The John Larroquette Show, ''which mirrored his own battles with alcoholism as he portrayed a newly sober man trying to rebuild his life as the night manager of a bus station. One of his co-stars was Chi McBride. Since then, he has been a regular on ABC-TV's short-lived ''Happy Family series and Boston Legal. For four years from 1985 to 1988, Larroquette dominated the Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series for his work on Night Court. ''He declined to be nominated for a fifth consecutive award in 1989. He won another Emmy in 1998 for a guest appearance on ''The Practice. He also won a Viewers for Quality Television Award for his work on The Practice. ''McBride'', Boston Legal and other television roles In 1998, he guest-starred on three episodes of the ABC-TV legal drama series The Practice. His portrayal of Joey Heric, a wealthy, wisecracking, narcissistic psychopath with a habit of stabbing his gay lovers to death, won him his fifth Emmy Award. He reprised the role for one episode in 2002, for which he was once again Emmy Award-nominated. He also appeared in an episode of The West Wing as Lionel Tribbey, White House Counsel. In 2003, Larroquette reprised his role as narrator for the remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. From 2004 to 2006, he played the title role in the Hallmark Channel TV film series McBride series of American television films. In 2007, he joined the cast of the ABC-TV series Boston Legal playing Carl Sack, a serious, ethical lawyer (the polar opposite of his more famous lawyer character, Dan Fielding). He also guest-starred in the drama House where he played a previously catatonic father awakened to try to save his son, and on Chuck as veteran spy Roan Montgomery.Celebrity News, Gossip, Photos, Videos and more on The Insider (dead link) John has also done two voice roles in Phineas and Ferb as Bob Weber, as a lifeguard, as well as a man to marry his wife and the boy's aunt Tiana Weber in another episode. Most recently, Larroquette has been seen as a regular on The Librarians as Jenkins (actually the long-lived Camelot knight Sir Galahad), who provides support to the Librarians as a researcher and caretaker. References External links * Category:Actors Category:Cast members Category:Main cast